Eastenders Couples - I love you
by Jabi07
Summary: Lauren & Peter Abi & Jay Nancy & Tamwar Shabnam & Kush
1. Chapter 1

**EastEnders Couples - I love you**

 **Part One- Lauren & Peter**

Lauren places baby Louie carefully into his cot before tucking him in and lightly kissing his cheek, smiling as she does so as her son looks more and more like both Peter and Lucy by the day! Lauren grabs the baby monitor and leaves Louie to sleep as she makes her way downstairs she hears sobbing coming from the sitting room.

"Abs? is everything alright?" Lauren asks concerned to find her sister crying her eyes out on Sonia`s shoulder whilst she tries her best to comfort her, unable to speak Sonia gives Lauren a small look of reassurance,

"Abi has just had a terrible shock. Ben has just broken up with Abi" anger filled inside Lauren as she shock her head in disbelieve in how Ben could lead her on so cruelly especially how Jay had ended things! but Lauren knew she needed to calm herself as going round there and kicking off was not helpful on Abi. Lauren places the Monitor down onto the table and sits the other side of Abi both of them waiting for the tears to subside.

Later on that day Lauren made her way towards the shop when she froze rooted to the spot as outside the Vic was Ben kissing Paul! Lauren finally composing herself strides over towards them her fists trembling and her breathing heavy,

"Proud of yourself Ben! Not only breaking your best mates heart but you also lead her on and humiliate her! how could you?! after all the times that she stood by you!" Ben blushes looking to the floor as Jay comes over looking just as guilty,

"Lauren listen.."

"Jay please don't even think about defending him!" Jay looks stung by this making Lauren look taken aback as she smiles inwardly reliesing how Jay always cares for Abi no matter what has gone on in the past,

"Believe me Lauren I have never been more upset about how ben has handled things with Abs. I care for Abi even though I know that I caused her pain" Lauren exhales smiling sadly at Jay,

"Sorry. I know you care for our Abs. Look she needs a good mate right now so how bout maybe spending sometime with her huh?" Jay nods his head ignoring Ben`s hard glare as Lauren heads inside the minute mart she hears a wolf whistle,

"Really..."

"Hey babe. Surprised to see me!" Lauren stands in shock as tears fall with joy as Peter pulls her into his arms both so emotional to finally be back together again!

"What you doing back?" Lauren asks dazed as she's still in shock,

"I missed you too much. Besides I need to be a proper Dad to our boy...so where is the little fella?"

"Sleeping back home...Abi and Sonia are looking after him...you seen Jane and your dad yet?"

"No need to see my son first and spend couple hours with you guys first. So everything okay?" Lauren shrugs her shoulders slightly as she takes his arm as they head back home,

"Not really. Ben dumped Abi before getting with that Paul so she's not doing good"

"I really don't get him sometimes. You want me to have a word?"

"No. Peter thank you for coming back to me" Peter smiles kissing her forehead gently,

"Lauren I know that my family has put you through so much lately but I promise things will be better. I will be better. So let`s spend tonight with our son and tomorrow we look for flats around here?" Lauren stops and faces Peter looking concerned,

"You sure Peter? I mean I don't want you to feel like you have to"

"I`m sure. No matter what this will always be home to us!" Lauren kisses Peter whispering an I love you before they walk hand in hand inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two- Abi & Jay**

Later that evening Jay was making his way home from work when he stops short as sat alone and looking rather lost was Abi making Jay head through the square and place himself beside her,

"Alright Abs?"

"Oh you know getting by. Alright Jay?" Jay exhales taking her hand making her look straight into his apologetic eyes,

"listen Abs I feel like I owe you an apology over Ben..."

"Jay please don't. You haven't done anything wrong...anyway uh Peter is back and I don't want to be in the way so you fancy the Vic?"

"Sure, I`ll just go get changed. How bout you go get the drinks in and I will meet you over there?"

"Ok uh Jay?"

"Yeah Abs?"

"Looks like its just you and me now. I am glad to still have you Jay"

"You will always have me Abs" Abi beams as she makes her way over to the Vic where she sees sat in the corner Paul with Ben both huddled together happy as if nothing had happened! Abi exhales slowly swallowing back bile as she makes her way over towards the bar as she does Whitney smiles warmly over at her direction,

"Hey babe what can I get for you?"

"Uh one pint and a Large glass of wine please?"

"Oh you meeting someone?"

"Jay. I am just letting Lauren and Peter have some alone time"

"Oh I had no idea he was back! glad to hear it though!" Abi smiles warmly as she agreed knowing how much her sister had missed Peter since she had left New Zealand without him,

"Oh Abi how are you darling?" Sharon comes over and looks sympathetically over at her making her stomach churn slightly as she gives a polite smile over at Sharon's direction,

"Oh I have had worse things happen to me. I am just wanting to try and move on...but thanks Sharon" Abi takes the drinks and moves towards a table the other end of the room from Ben.

Jay enters the Vic and notices how Abi was sat on one end of the room and Ben with Paul on the other as Jay glares towards ben as he goes over to a waiting Abi,

"Hey Abs. So everything alright?"

"Yeah course. So enough on Ben how has your day been?"

"Ok I guess. Had a little bit of a hard time off Ben but nothing I cant handle"

"Why?"

"I kind of told him off bout how he has treated you. I feel like I should of done more whilst you were together" Abi places her hand on top of Jay`s feeling touched that Jay would do that for her as he really didn't have too,

"Jay thank you but really I`m not worth losing your family over"

"Hey don't say that your more than worth it!" Jay and Abi shared a look both lost for a moment in each others eyes before Jay moves his head slowly,

"How bout we go get some chips huh?"

"Yeah sounds great" They both leave the Vic Abi comfortingly placing her arm through Jays as they make their way over towards the Chip shop both chatting and giggling it was as if nothing had changed between them! maybe it hadn't as once they had gotten their chips they then sat by the swings both remembering their first date,

"Abs listen I need you to know how sorry I am"

"For what Jay?"

"For breaking your heart. Guess I am just as bad as Ben" Abi takes hold of Jays had and looks longingly into his eyes,

"Jay I know I was horrible when we broke up...I was just hurting but you are nothing like Ben. You were honest with me and yourself Jay and I honestly believe that we have become stronger because of it" Jay was amazed and so confused in how he could of actually thought that it was Lola that he wanted when all along was Abi, the one person who was his rock and his best friend when he needed her she was there,

"Abi I love you"

"I will always love you jay"


End file.
